It's (Not) Love Story
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: No summary / Update
1. Epilog

**It's (Not) Love Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yewook**

Di bulan november tahun lalu kita bertemu, aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Wajahmu, matamu dan senyumanmu. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah... bisakah kita bersama?

**Sibum **

Kita bertemu lagi saat kita berdua sama sama sudah melupakan masa lalu dan mulai melangkah menuju masa depan. Kenapa sekarang?. Apakah takdir mempermainkan kita?

**Kyumin**

'selamat tinggal'kupikir akan mudah untuk mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali pada orang lain. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu bila denganmu. Apakah karena hati kita sudah terikat?

**Hanchul**

Mencintai dirimu adalah sebuah dosa. Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Namun, sekarang aku sadar bahwa kau adalah orang yang diciptakan untukku.

**Haehyuk**

Aku terus mencoba lari dari takdir. Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, pada orang yang tidak seharusnya tidak kucintai. Karena aku jatuh cinta pada istri kakak kandungku

Jika kau pikir ini adalah sebuah cerita romantis mengenai pangeran dan putri cantik di negeri dongeng. Berarti... kau salah besar. Ini hanya cerita singkat tentang kehidupan kami. Maukah kau membacanya?

T.B.C.

A/n : arigatou sudah mau membaca cerita arcana :D, buat yang tanya ff hyouka udah arcana pindah ke facebook arcana. Alamatnya ada di profil arcana. Buat yang selama ini dukung arcana terima kasih ya :3. gomen, arcana masih belum bisa ngebuat ff rating m, arcana masih kecil.

Kalau ada typo, arcana minta maaf. RNR PLEASE

#AegyoBarengChangmin


	2. Beginning to Fall in Love

Chap 1 : beginning to fall in love

* * *

Yewook

Aku melihatnya sekali lagi, namja mungil yang sangat manis itu. Dia sekali lagi membeli bunga di tempatku. Dia selalu membeli bunga yang sama "Tulip Kuning". Aku pernah sekali bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak membeli bunga lain yang lebih indah dan harum, tapi dia selalu menjawab "tulip kuning itu seperti diriku. Kami sama – sama tidak terlalu cantik ataupun terlalu buruk untuk diperhatikan, kami terlalu biasa untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial". Sejak saat itu aku merasa harus memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang

Sibum

"siwon?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih saat melihaatmu lagi. Bibirku terasa kaku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namamu. Nama yang sudah lama tidak ku ucapkan

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"tanyamu, setelah beberapa menit aku baru menjawabnya "Tiffany mengajakku kesini"kau tertawa kecil "tidak perlu secanggung itu. Aku sudah dengar dari jiwon, dia tunanganmu kan?"aku hanya mengangguk, lagipula itu memang kenyataannya "baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya"aku buru buru memegang lengannya kuat

"aku dengar saat kita bercerai kau sedang mengandung. Apakah itu benar kim kibum?"

Kyumin

"kita berpisah"

Seohyun nampak kaget sedangkan aku? Tenang saja, aku tidak peduli dengan yeoja sok imut itu. Mata seohyun nampak berair, sepertinya dia akan menangis

"kenapa kyu, bukankah aku sudah memberikan 'semuanya' untukmu? Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"kau mau tahu kenapa?"potongku lalu kudekati wajahnya perlahan "pertama, kau cerewet"wajah kami makin mendekat "kedua, kau terlalu manja" oke, jarak wajah kami hanya 10 cm. "dan ketiga, kau bodoh. Kau tidak sadar jika kau hanya bahan taruhan?"aku segera menjauhkan wajah kami. aku mengeluarkan evil smirk milikku yang menawan "lagipula, itu bukan yang pertama untukmu kan" seohyun hanya menangis. Dasar wanita, cengeng sekali

"wah, rupanya the best player memenangkan taruhan lagi"komentar changmin saat melihat kami berdua. Changmin tersenyum evil "baiklah aku akan menantangmu cho kyuhyun. Dalam satu minggu aku minta kau sudah bisa berpacaran dengan lee sungmin, kelas 12 A, apakah kau bisa?" aku terkejut. Tunggu dulu, dia itu...

"bukankah dia namja?"tanyaku heran. Changmin tertawa mengejek "ne, waeyo? Kau takut kalah?" aku menggeleng "seorang cho kyuhyun tidak akan kalah. Aku terima tantanganmu"

Hanchul

"kau mencintai heechul?"tanya zhoumi kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk "memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka? Apakah dia sudah punya pacar?"tanyaku santai, zhoumi menggeleng heran "kau tidak tahu kim jungmo? Anak yakuza paling berpengaruh di jepang? Dia adalah tunangan heechul sejak lama"aku tidak peduli dengan zhoumi, handphone terlihat lebih menarik daripada si tiang listrik itu"

"kau tidak memperhatikanku hanggeng? Ck, ternyata ucapan leeteuk hyung benar"dengus zhoumi, aku mengangkat alisku "ucapan leeteuk hyung?". Zhoumi mengangguk "ya, katanya orang yang paling tidak bisa dinasehati adalah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" aku hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuannya

Haehyuk

Kami berdua duduk berdampingan di meja makan yang mewah ini. Yah, rumah lee woo bin, kakakku memang sangat besar dan mewah dan besar namun dingin. Sejak kecil aku dan woobin hyung memang tinggal sendirian dirumah ini. Orang tua kami sudah meninggal saat kami kecil, dan woobin hyung tidak pernah percaya orang luar untuk merawat rumah kami. mungkin karena itulah woobin hyung menikah dengan eunhyuk. Yah, sebelumnya aku dan eunhyuk adalah sahabat dari kecil. Woobin hyung tahu aku menyukai eunhyuk, namun dia malah menikahi eunhyuk. Jahat sekali dia

Aku melihat cara makan eunhyuk yang aneh, namun aku tidak perlu bertanya pada eunhyuk. Bekas memar yang bertebaran di sekitar bibirnya sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Melihat caranya makan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku membanting alat makanku ke atas meja, eunhyuk terlihat kaget

"CUKUP EUNHYUK, KAU HARUS BERCERAI SEKARANG JUGA"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat "tidak donghae, aku tidak bisa bercerai dengannya. Aku mencintainya, lagipula dia tidak sengaja"

"TAPI KAU-"

"donghae diamlah, dia datang"ucap eunhyuk panik

TBC

Note : Terima kasih udah nunggu lama, tenang aja ff ini nggak bakal aku masukin ke FB. Yang kumasukin ke fb itu ff lain. Yosh, kata terakhir...

Terima kasih udah mau baca ff aneh ini 3


End file.
